Home
by CrimsonGuardian123
Summary: After 3 years, Morgan Dannvers comes home. ReidOc
1. Chapter 1

I pulled my jacket tighter as cold wind blew. The sound of soft waves splashing when contacted to the wooden pillar of the dock. As I look over at the horizon, I could see small rays of sunlight peeking through the darkness. The scene was so peaceful, it made me at ease. Now, all I need to do id to figure out how to clean the mess I did when I was 13.

Well, I'll explain it to you. You see, I live in Ipswich Massachusetts. By the way I'm Morgan Dannvers. Yup, I'm Caleb's little sis. Well, used to be after I left. It all started when I was 13. My brother was 14 back then. My father was a power addict, but I didn't care. My mother was always drunk; still I don't give a shit. Caleb was the perfect child, I hate him and love him for that. And I'm the daughter that nobody cares about.

I took care of thing at first. I took care of all the bullshit, including the taking care of parents, cleaning the fucking house, budgeting for the whole family since my mother is too drunk to even care if we spend all the money in candy, and I took care of the groceries. I was still perky back then, too perky. But deep inside something was eating it all away. Why? I had the most sacrifice in the whole family. I gave up my academics, by the way I was always straight A's. Then I didn't bother to enjoy my social life. I was too busy taking care of my family that I forgot about my self. Then I broke. I one day realize that I was a perky zombie. So I left.

I left without a good bye. Just left, going to god know where. Then I somehow got to Miami where I met Beth and Joe, the sweetest people in the world. They adopted me and welcomed me to their lovely home.

Now I just got a letter from Caleb that dad just died. I had to go home, and face the fact that I can't hide from the past.

The only sound inside the cab was the humming of the engine and the soft slow music being played on the radio. Outside was boring as the inside of the cab. Few people where walking outside, small buildings where either a motel, grocery store, or a pub. In the deeper part towards the mansion, there where only green and orange trees and leaves scattered the ground.

As we got nearer, I saw the mansion I used to call home. It looked ominous, like it was owned by a killer. I always wonder if Doctor Hannibal wanted to live in that mansion.

The taxi stopped in front of the steel iron gates.

"Here" I handed my fare.

Caleb's POV

I sat on the chair waiting for her. Pouge was there along with Reid and Tyler. It amazed me that Reid just sat there without a word being said for the past 2 hours.

Tyler was looking anxious to see Morgan back. They where such close friends, it was a great lost to him.

Pouge was leaning on the wall near the door. He treated Morgan like a little sister even though she could handle her self.

_Flashback: _

_Reid and Caleb stood in the rain, glaring at each other. Pouge and Tyler where close behind, staring fearfully at the 2. Again Reid and me where fighting. Since we where already 13, we could used. And on that time I wanted to just throw Reid on the grown. We where in my back yard goofing around when Reid started to use like there was no tomorrow. I had to stop the dumb ass, so I used to stop him. He only got angry. _

"_What the hell is going on here?" Morgan's voice questioned as she appeared on the back door with some snacks. _

'_Why don't you ask dumb ass here?" Caleb replied, never taking his eyes off of Reid. _

"_Reid?" Morgan turned to Reid. _

"_You're brother here wouldn't mind hi own business." Reid said. _

"_Come on guys. Stop being so god damn stupid" She said putting the snacks down on the table._

_We didn't budge. I had to teach Reid a lesson, even if I had to hurt him. _

_I heard Morgan sight then walked in front of me. She was now between us. _

"_Caleb, you shouldn't do this. You're the oldest; you're supposed to be understanding. Besides, violence isn't the answer" _

_Her eyes where pleading that I didn't help but give in. _

"_Aww is the fearsome leader backing out?" Reid said from behind. _

"_I'll speak with him" Morgan assured. _

_End Flashback_

She did speak to him. After the spoke Reid said sorry to me and promise me and to the rest of the guys that he wouldn't use anymore. He did live up to that promise until_ s_he left us. Reid started to use again. And nobody can stop him.

"She's here" I broke from my thought upon hearing Pouge. He was looking outside the window. Me, Reid, and Tyler stood up and took a look for our selves. It was true, she was there.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the huge iron gate that clearly state, "GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!" Tell me why I'm here again? Oh right, forgot about the whole funeral thing. But first I had to get my brother's attention from the inside so he could let me in.

As I remember, there was supposed to be an intercom here on the right.

I searched for the intercom on the right corner where it was put 3 years ago. And true enough it was still there.

"Hello, is anybody home?" I asked.

"Just hold up Morgan" A loud and deep voice of a man replied. It sounded like Caleb, I see that my big brother was now a man.

Once I heard it the gates swung slowly open, letting me enter inside with my 2 big suit case. The house was huge as usual, looking ominous like Spencer, no doubt about that. But it look a little run down, wonder why. Oh well, I'm just here for the funeral then I'll go back to Miami and tell Beth and Joe what happened. No big deal, I could handle it. Right?

As I got near the mansion, the front door swung open revealing 4 boys exiting the house and jogging towards me. The first to reach me was a tall, sandy blonde haired, with a Greek God for a body.

The next was a tall but not as tall as the first guy, he sad spiked up hair and sweet blue eyes that mirrored kindness. The guy that just sat on the front step and waited for us was a pale skinned, blonde hair that touched his brows, and then he wore that arrogant smirk while looking at me. And the last one, I think was Caleb. How could I forget that caring brown eyes and luscious lips.

"Morgan!" He warped his arms around me and lifted me to the ground. At first I was hesitant to hug him bag since I was only here for the funeral, not the family bonding part or the grieving. Yes, I may have heart of stone, but I'm just afraid that I would be turn back to that zombie Morgan. And I spend 4 years of my life trying get away from that.

* * *

"So, this is Pouge" He nodded.

"And this is Tyler" I pointed to the spiky haired guy who smiled.

"And this is Reid the ass" I turn to Reid. The table burst into laughter except for Reid, once they heard what I called Reid.

"So, where did you go after you left" Caleb was the first to sober up.

"I dunno" I shrugged "I just kept going from one city or state till I reached Miami".

"What did you did after you went to Miami?" Tyler questioned.

I grinned, "Like I always do, I go to shelters, acted like I had amnesia and didn't know my name or where I lived".

The group felt silent. They kept their gazes at the table.

"Anyway, somebody adopted me one day, welcomed me in their home, and that's the start of my new life" I broke the silence.

"Morgan, why did you left?" Caleb looked up from me.

I bit my lip before answering 'Caleb, you had to understand, I had no life where. I was fed up with my life here. I felt like I was only the loser in here while you go have fun. I can't do that life c, It's just not me"

"Morgan, had it ever occurred to you that we where her when you needed us? We where here when you don't have anyone to talk to and share you're problems. We could have doe something to ease the pain you suffered!" Pouge burst. And right now the little speck on the table was interesting.

I didn't want them for help. I was okay by myself. I didn't need anyone to lean on I was a big girl by the way. I had took care of this family for years as young as 12. Why would I need their help?

"Morgan, all where saying is that, we are always here for you" Pouge's voice soften.

I look up with tears that threaten to fall, "Pouge, I took care of this house and this family for years and I never needed anybodies help. I can do that alone" I yelled.

'Then why did you leave? I thought you had it all in control. I thought you can manage it? Why did you leave Morgan?" Reid suddenly said with bitterness in his voice. For the whole time I was here, he didn't spare me a glance nor talked to me. Now he was talking to me and I knew that he was angry.

I tear rolled down my eyes and I didn't dare wipe them away as I stared at Reid's eyes. They where full of hate, anger, sadness, and betrayal. He was my lover, a secret lover that is. And so was I to his. The night before Caleb's birthday, we planned to break the news but I left that day. I didn't even leave an explanation to why I was gone or a sorry note for leaving him. It must have shattered Reid's heart to pieces and he ad to pick it all up and live his days like that.

"We where all heart broken Morgan! We were too depressed after you left. We where like zombies!" Reid bang is fist on the table.

I just threw my head on my hand and cried, "At least you knew what I felt Reid! Atl east you knew what it was like to feel depressed. To see people so happy and felt sorry for you're self that you'll never experience that" I said though muffled.

The room fell silent again. Only my sobs where heard. From the right I could see Reid's knuckles whiten. They where now pissed. And I was too.

"So that's what this is all about, revenge?" he silently said through greeted teeth.

"No, I just wanted to live Reid. I just wanted to live like a teenager and spend my life caring for nobody. I was just sick of this all. I just realized that I was throwing my life away" I said.

There was silence before, "I need a drink". Reid then stood up ad left followed by Tyler, Pouge, and Caleb. I was left there to drown in my misery. So this happens when karma bites you in the ass?


End file.
